When louis met jessie
by cookBoss88
Summary: louis is is really enjoying peaches' company but one small factor is still putting putting him on friend zone and that's it. he knows all too well that they can't be together and that's what's troubling him. But all that changed when he met this girl.
1. I'm not a pervert!

It was a very sunny day down at the valley louis and peaches were as usual exploring their new home (they've only been on that island for three days so they haven't covered much ground yet )

after walking for a few minutes they came across a waterfall,was bigger than the one on the continent,and it was flowing,not frozen and it had a large pool beneath it.

This gave peaches an idea,"say,louis...wanna go for a swim?".

Louis thought 'okay that was random',but quickly shrugged it off after realizing it wasn't such a bad idea.

"yeah,it is a hot day so, what the heck?",he said casually.

The water was so clear and crisp ,so clear that if you open your eyes underwater you can everything down at the bottom.

Louis was floating relaxingly on the water,he was deep in thought not noticing that he was floating away.

Louis' P.O.V

*sigh* this is the life...alone with peaches and no sign of ethan ,just me and her...but i know deep down inside i can never be with her, someday she's going to find someone,fall in love and have a family...and me?...i'll just be the guy that became her friend...wait what am i thinking?!,peaches and u may not be able to be together but that doesn't mean she'll forget about me,right?.

I mean we might be different from one another but we're still be best of friends...yeah,that's it, i have nothing to worry about...wait, where IS peaches and most importantly...where am i?!.

Normal P.O.V

Louis (Finally) noticed that he was alone,he was too deep in thought that it didn't came to his senses that he had floated away from where he and peaches were.

He got off his float position and swam up to the bank, a little bit of water got into his eyes,he pulled himself out of the water before wiping at his eyes to rid the irritation.

He opened his eyes, and what was the first thing he see's?...

Another molehog a female, and she was (much to louis' displeasure )bathing near a small pool,(much to his luck) she hasn't noticed that he was there,he was just standing a few feet away.

He wanted to get out of there not wanting for the girl to think that he was a spying on her while she was bathing, he took a step back but accidently stepped on a twig,the girl turned around and saw louis standing there and the rest of that momment went like this:...

Girl: aaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHhgggggggg!

louis: wait,wait, i...i can explain!

girl:(in a pitchy southern accent) you sick PERVERT!,get away from me!

louis: wait,wait i'm sorry!,i'm sorry

girl: help!,help! somebody help!

louis: calm down!, i wasn't doing what you think i was doing!,i swear!

girl:*tries to hit louis with a stick*

louis:*narrowly ducks away* wait,please just listen to me!

*back at the falls*

peaches:*hears some screaming and arguing* louis?

*to where louis is*

girl:oh don't you tell me what to do! *swings at him again*

louis:*ducks almost getting hit* okay, i'm sorry,i'm sorry!

peaches:*finally arrives * louis what's wrong?!

louis:*gets distracted* peaches,help!

girl:*takes the chance and swings the stick at louis and hits him right in the head knocking his lights out*

the girl was a little surprised at she did 'oh sweet nibblets i've killed him!' she thought,  
peaches was also shocked,"what just happened?",she decided to break the akward silence.

"you know this guy?!",she turned to peaches,"yeah,i'm friends with him",she said casually (as if her bestfriend wasn't even knocked out!)

"well,congrats! because you are friends with a pervert!",she said,while putting her hands on her hips.

"uh,what?",she said in a sceptic tone,"i caught him,spying on me while i was takin' my bath!"

"wait, he did what now?!"

louis was waking up, feeling really disorientated,"*groan*,what happened?",the girl put her stick up in a defensive pose,"make,one wrong move and you're dead!",she threatened louis with her stick again,with peaches by his side he can now explain to her that it was just a misunderstanding and everything that he did wasn't on purpose.

"yeah, right like i'm gonna believe you!",she accusingly said while waving her stick at his face.

"i already said i wasn't spying on you,it was just a stroke of coincidence" he,tried to explain (again)

"oh,so you just 'happen' to walk into me while i was taking my bath?,wow! how much lies do you have to say? because i ain't believing any of it!"

"look, i will never do anything like that,because i'm not like that!",he yelled,obviously losing patience"

"then why were you peepin' on me?"

"*groans loudly*

**well what you think?...kinda short i know but there's still more to come don't worry...please review **

**you're probably wondering about the whole "sweet nibblets" thing?  
well, i'm actually a really big fan of hannah montanna, i mean show not the music. it's  
just a little idea i had while conducting this chapter...so yeah, i kinda just put it there for fun.**

**PS. i do not own ice age**


	2. heat waves and accidents

**Hello po! musta na kayo!  
greetings from the philippines!.Yes i'm a filipino didn't knew that did ya?**

**well anyway this is chapter 2 hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. i do not own ice age**

**only jessie**

**jessie: you don't own squat!**

**me:hey, guess what?**

**jessie:what?**

**me:shut up!**

Louis on the verge of letting her have it (even though she's a girl) was a bout to shout at her again,but this time peaches stepped in.

"look, erm..." she trails off not knowing her name yet.

"jessie",she flatly said to her but still glaring at louis, "okay, 'jessie' i'm sure louis didn't mean to stumble upon you like that didn't you louis?"

"for the last time yes, i wasn't doing what you think i was doing",he growled (is that possible?) at jessie.

"and the whole stick to the head wasn't necessary " he added.

"i'm the kind of person who doesn't take chances 'louis'!", with disgust and irritation.

Louis was thinking of a good come back but ultimately failed, peaches took notice of this and talk for him, not wanting her friend to embarrass further  
himself.

"okay!, we should really forget about this whole predicament and and learn something from this,right guys?",try as she might the rage is still there.

"alright",started louis,"fine i'll forget about it, after SHE!...",he points to jessie," apologizes for hitting me in the head!"

"louis!",peaches yelled at him,hinting how rude that sounded.

"what?!, she knocked me out even though i didn't do anything wrong!"

"alright!,i'm sorry for hitting you!,",jessie blurted out,she was a little ashamed with the whole thing.

"wait,you what?...",louis gawked in disbelief,he wasn't expecting that.

"*sigh* i said i'm sorry...i over reacted and knocking you out was a bit of an over kill so yeah, i'm sorry",she said calmly while  
hanging her head low in embarrassment .

louis was taken aback by her sudden change in tone and mood,he never thought that she was capable of being this calm.

"erm...okay...i forgive you *gulps*and sorry for accidentally walking into you", things started to get a little awkward,there was long silence for  
a while they just stood there for a whole minute.

jessie suddenly gasped and started panicking,"oh my god! i never realised time!, guys i have to go! ".

She picked up her things and said goodbye to louis and peaches.

The next day was hotter than yesterday,the whole herd felt it.  
the heat was unbearable.

"argh! how long is this heat wave gonna last?!",diego complained loudly,he can't stand it any longer,much to shira's annoyance he was more irritable and more prone to burst out of rage so,being near to sid was a big fat  
NO.

"here's an idea",peaches started,"how about we all go to falls that me and louis found?",this was followed by voices of agreement from the herd.

"well, where is it?",asked manny.

Peaches gestured all of them to follow,the walk going there was painless enough,what with sid's endless asking 'are we there yet?'.

After a half an hour walk,they finally reached there destination.  
Sid was the first to jump in,"c'mon guys!,the water's fine,whatta you waiting for?"

Diego went in, he did cannon ball dive in the water,it was actually a very funny sight (cuz of the fact that he landed on sid).

peaches was watching in complete amusement,she was interrupted by a very familiar voice calling her.

"Hey,peaches!",peaches looked around to see who was calling her,she looked up and saw,none other than jessie sitting up in tree waving at her.

Peaches waved back to her,"wait there i'm going down", with that jessie grabbed the branch she was on and jumped down,but as if on cue, louis walked by and went under the tree jessie jumped out of and ended up with her landing on louis!. Both of them were stunned.  
jessie was lying on louis (you know like how couples would do),they were still dazed

"jess?, what's wrong?" suddenly someone came in calling from a bush near by,it was another mole hog but with a deeper voice and darker fur,he then saw jessie and louis and he was NOT happy.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Jessie came to her senses,she looked at the another molehog,her face went from calm to shock and recognition.

"Dad!",she screamed and got off louis,"dad,please listen i-i-i can explain,..."

She stammered a bit finding the right words to say, by then louis alread stood up,already having that look on his face indicating that distinct feeling that  
that says 'i'm so dead'.

**well,that's chapter 2.**

**i know!, it sucks! and it's short.**

**but i'm kinda blocked here,and you know what that's like right?**

**Jessie:nope...you're just really bad at this.**

**me:you do know i CAN make you're life more miserable just by using a keyboard,right?**

**Jessie:wow,that's a great threat,now all you need is a new chapter,you have one of those?**

**me:*shoves a cinnamon bun in her mouth***

**Jessie:*muffled*,hey this is good!**

**me:*sighs in defeat***


	3. Big Daddy Randy

When louis met jessie: chapter 3-Big daddy Randy

**_Hi guys,i am so sorry this took so long, i had the worst case of writers block_**

**summer school was NOT helping me get any ideas for this third chapter****_._**

**jessie:excuses,excuses. been there done that!**

**me:...you're not gonna let this down anytime soon ,are you?**

**jessie:nope!**

**me:*yells* PRECIOUS!**

**jessie:*gets scared* no,no,no we don't need precious!**

**me:yeah,thought so!**

_louis' POV_

Great, just great!As if getting hit in the head wasn't bad enough,now her dad is probably going to kill me.

Why?,why me?, i'm a nice person!

_jessie's POV_

Three words would describe what i'm feeling right now, i...am..dead.

Why?,why is it always me?.

_peaches' POV_

Welp,i think it's safe to say that this isn't going to end well for louis.

better go save him ,both of them.

"okay,so there's probobly been a big misunderstanding and..."

" quiet you!.",jessie's dad yelled at me,"yes,sir!",i said timidly,

wow,now know what being a 'louis' felt like.

_Normal POV_

jessie didn't know what to say,usually her dialouge right now would be

'i can explain' or 'this is not what it looks like'.

" !.now!.Who is this?,and why were you lying on his chest?",jessie's dad asked,

obviously mad,he went closer to them,now louis can tottaly see how huge this guy and was easily  
over shadowed and intimidate him.

"dad,this is louis, he's just a friend of mine,",said jessie trying to maintane

a calm composure.

"oh,just friends huh?, oh so for girls,lying on a guy's chest is just a common

friend thing now a days?",he asked sarcasticly.

louis and peaches were at an awkward position,

they didn't know what to say or do,they just stood there,and watched.

"No,dad it was not what you think,the truth is...i fell from a tree,i would've gotten hurt if it wasn't

for louis".

Louis perked up when he heard this."He shall we say 'caught' me before i hit the ground."

jessie added.

Jessie's dad didn't say anything,he just took a glare at louis and

gave him that 'i-got-my-eyes-on-you' look,and suddenly changes the exppression of

his face.

"So,louis,is it?",he asked casually.

The casual tone unnerved louis a bit,"erm,yes sir.",louis said timidly.

"Oh,where are my manners?",he said,faking dismay,he then held out his paw to

louis, welcoming a hand shake."name's,Randy",he said with a wise guy smile.

Louis willingly took his hand,but as soon as,he touches it, randy squeesed louis' hand,  
not enough to break it but just enough to hurt him.

Jessie took notice of this,"Daddy!",she scolded her dad.

He looks to his daughter, "What? this is my happy shake!",then looks back at louis,"which means there's  
an angry shake and you don't wanna take that 'round".Randy said threatning louis.

"No,sir",louis said midst the pain.

Randy smiled,"atta boy",he let's louis's go,the turns to his daughter.

"C'mon jess let's go home." he gestured jessie to follow him back to their burrow.

"kay,dad. I'll uh see ya'll tomorrow?",she looked over to louis and peaches who nodded to her.

"Wow...",said peaches

"Yeah",agreed louis

They went silent as they see their friend walk off with her father.

**Well...that was a long wait for nothin'**

**jessie:yeah you don't say?**

**randy:oh c'mon jess don't be like that...i think it made look good**

**me:thanks a bunch...**

**jessie: suck up!**

**me:read and review pls**

**jessie: or whatever's left reviewable**

**Me:*sigh***

**if anyone here wants to help me out on the next chapter pls just PM me thank you  
i really love this story and i really don't want it to go to waste.**


	4. Jessie's Chapter

**Hey guys,i'm back,inspiration has finally struck me!.This chapter is where we learn a little bit more of jessie and randy's background.**

**Jessie:finally,a whole chapter based on me!.**

**Randy:hey,don't ya'll forget 'bout me!.**

**Jessie:*rolls eyes* of coures daddy.**

**Louis:so,i'm not in this chapter?.**

**me:nope,but dont worry you'll be back in chapter five.**

**Louis:okay then.**

**P.S.i don't own ice age,(wow havn't said that in a while ,hope i don't get sued) and don't forget to reaview.**

As jessie and randy walked home,there was an awkward silence between the two.

Randy decided to break the ice.

"So,you made a couple of friends...might wanna tell me a little bit about them?.",He asked

Jessie perked up at the word 'friends' being used.

"Well,they're not exactly my friends yet,imean,they don't know much bout me and i know nothin' bout them.

So for now they're just some people i met down at the falls.",jessie said cassualy.

"How did you meet them exactly?.",

'oh darn',jessiethought,as the memory of how they met flashed in her mind.

"I don't think that's important right now".

"Erm, okay...well,what do you know bout them so far?.",asked randy.

"Well,that mammoth girl peaches is really sweet,she's more of a querky type of person that's always loyal and trusting to her friends.",said jessie.

"Well,what about that louis guy?",he asked with annoyance.

"I don't know much bout' daddy please don't be too hard on him,after all he did save me from gettin' hurt",shesaid,calming her dad down.

"Oh,alright,...well maybe if just -".

"No!",she cuts him off.

"Okay,alright.I just want you to be carefull,putting your trust on complete strangers ain't really my definition of safe.",he said.

"Well,they're not strangers anymore...you just met [and hurt one of] them earlier.",jessie explained.

"And the whole 'crushing-the-poor-guy's-hand' bit was completely uncalled for",she added.

"I told ya,that was my happy shake.

I was happy that you were okay and i was just thakin' him.",he summarised.

"yeah,cuz,sayin' a simple 'thank you for savin' my daugther' was too mainstream.",jessie said sarcasticly.

"Exactly!",Randy said,not sensinghis daughter's sarcasm,and to that jessie did an ultimate face palm.

After a half an hour of walking they soon reached home.

They were soon greeted by a male molehog with brown fur on his body and blond hair on his head (his hair style looked kinda like Christian's hair from A1) and the color of his eyes were blue.

"There ya'll are, where've yabeen?".he asked in a deep country accent.

"A little rucus down at the falls,nothin'major",Randy said to him.

"Why,what happened?",he asked while lookng at jessie as if he was saying ' . .?'

"Nothin' happened cashe,don't get your quills in a bunch.",jessie said bitterly.

"Jessie made new friends today.",Randy blurted out.

"Oh did you now?.",said cashe in mock tone.

"Oh,sweet pete cashe,dont tell me you're gonna give more crude boutthis?".she asked in annoyance

"You don't know that.",he said with a smirk.

"Well,atleasti do have friends, smirkin' like you're the one to talk Mr. stoney lonesome!.",jessie countered (blunt yet, effective).

"Oh,for you're information,i happen to be very influencial and-"

"Name atleast 3!",jessie cut him off.

"Well-"

"Imaginary friends not included"

"Ah-"

"And relatives"

"..."

"Yeah,thought so!",she said wallowing in total victory.

"You win this round",cashe said menicingly.

"Oh,please,you weren't even a player!",she scoffed and walked away.

She went to the kitchen, opend the pantry door and pulled out a grub...

'Maybe i should see them tomorrow...',she thought,'I hope louis is alright after all that ...',she mentally added before taking a bite at the ...did she just...worried about him?.

'Why would i think of the well being of a complete stranger?',she asked to herself

She thought about it for a couple of times until she remembered why.

_An image of jessie hitting louis with a stick._

_Another image of her landing on him._

_And a mental picture of her dad crushing louis' hand._

'Oh,yeah...now i really have to meet them tomorrow',she mused before finishing whats left of the grub.

At that momment Randy entered the room holding a giutar (which is a hollowed wallnut shell for the base,and a couple of wood fibers for the strings).

"So,you plannin' on seein' em' tommorow?",asked randy while tuning his guitar.

"Huh?...oh uh yeah... i never got to say sorry for,you know...you crushin' louis' hand and all that.",she said with an acusing look on her face.

"yah i know...",he said stifling a small giggle before sighing.

"You know..",started randy. "its really great that you're meetin' other people again...I haven't seen you talk to anyone other than me and your brother...not since...",he trailed off,he looked away from her daughter to hide his eyes from her,as he reminised on a very tragic memory.

"I, know dad,I wish mom was still here too.",jessie said snapping her dad back to reality.

Randy sighed and wiped a teer out of his eye.

"C'mon daddy, 'nuf with water works.I mean c'mon man up,what would mama think if she ever saw you cryin' like a complete dixie.",she said comicaly,to which Randy can't help but laugh at it.

"There it is!,the billion dollar smile 'ive been lookin fer.",jessie exclaimed upon seeing her dad's face lightening up.

Randy continued to smile at his daughter,knowing full well that even though the death of his wife can set a couple of bumps on the road,hed still have two precious things in his life to make everything better.

**So to recap:**

**Jessie hadn't made any friends eversince her mother passed away,**

**Randy,because of his wife's passing, is now a single dad with two kids.**

**Jessie:and cashe is the idiot brother,who cant even beat his own sister in an argiument.**

**Cashe:Hey,im right here.**

**Jessie:no one cares!.**

**Me:ouch,well thats chapter four,hope you enjoyed it.**

**PS,dont forget to review**


	5. Auther's note

**Hey guys how ya'll doin'?, listen i know i haven't updated for a long time that's because i have been busy for the passed few days**

**now cuz of school (you know how its), i'll taking alot of my time on homework and projects but **

**don't worry, i'll do my best to keep going, i hope you understand, i'm not giving up on this story and i will eventually**

**update it.**

**Well that's it for now, see ya guys later :)**

**Greetings from the philippines: cookboss88**


	6. Jessie's talent

** i'm back!,listen,school was already starting here in manila i forgot to tell you,so updates will be a little slow but**

**don't worry,i'll do my best to keep going.**

Louis woke up,he fluttered his eyes a bit to get the sleep out of his eyes,he stood up,stretched a little,and walked lazily towards their opened the pantry door to get a berry,he was still very sloppy due to waking up,that lethargic feeling that you get every time morning comes in,(plus adding the fact that it was monday).

"BOO!",suddenly, out of nowhere,someone jumped out and screamed at louis,startling him,making him jump out of his lethargic state,dropping the berry that he was holding and he fell to the looked up at his 'assailant',he never expected this,of all the people that he'd think that could scare him like that,the last person he'd expect to see.

"Jessie?!",louis exclaimed,he really didn't expect this,what is she doing here?,how did she find out i live?,he mentally asked himself.

"Mornin'",she greeted as cheerfully as she could,Louis' eyes twitched in irritation,here he was,just beggining to enjoy his morning and eat brakfast but ,jessie just had to go in and scare the quills out of him."'Morning'?,'morning'?!,you almost gave me a heart attack!,what are you doing here?,and how did you find out where i live?",he asked ruefully."I've been stalking you",jessie said flattly which made louis cock his head to the side."Nah,just messin' with ya,i met up with peaches several minutes ago at the falls,you weren't there so she assumed that you slept in this morning and decided to pay you a visit,i just tagged along,and now i know where you live",she summarized."Who let you in here?",louis asked still agitated,"Oh,your mom did,she's really nice of her to let me in here,which gave an opportunity to scare the livin' nancies out of ya,i mean seriously,you should've seen the look on your face!",she laughed, but louis wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Yeah, cuz, there's nothing like a big wholesome breakfast of berries with a side of cardiac arrest, and a tall glass of hyperventilation!(I hope i spelled that right)",he said sarcastically. Jessie didn't catch on to Louis' remark, she stood there with her head cocked to the side and gave him that "Whachoo talking' bout'" look (kinda like how Gary Coleman would do it).

"You know what, forget i said that, just let me finish my breakfast",louis said obviously still ' tone irritated her a bit and was about to snap him a remark but she soon shrugged it off, she already ruined his good mood, so what's left to say?.But she suddenly remembered something important.

"Hey", she started, "sorry bout' my dad yesterday, he can be really overprotective sometimes", she said hanging her head apologetically."Nah, it's fine, let fathers be fathers",Louis said with a shrug as if it was nothing (due to years of experience with Manny). "And sorry for landing on ya, i wasn't too heavy, was i?", she asked nervously, "No, you're good", said Louis, trying to plaster a smile to which Jessie took as a sign for her to be relieved.

Something caught Jessie's eye of interest, "Hey...",she said catching Louis' attention, "Is that your guitar?",she said pointing to where the 'guitar' was. Louis' eyes followed to where she was pointing at, "Oh, yeah, i play a little guitar but not very often just whenever i'm feeling bored or just feeling like it",he said while chewing on his berry, Jessie was a little bit astonished she never struck louis as someone who played a guitar...or even anything, an idea suddenly came to her mind. "Hey, can i borrow it for a sec?",she asked to which louis just nodded, Jessie smiled 'this is goin' to good' she thought, she picked up the guitar and started playing and hummed the tone of her lyrics.

I'm scrolling through my diary for the 20th time today  
I'm reading the letter you sent me again  
Though I memorized it anyway

It was an afternoon in December  
When it reminded you of the day  
When we bumped into each other  
But you didn't say hi cos I looked away

And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life  
And maybe I haven't moved on since that night

Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone  
But I'm lying on my bed thinking of you again  
And the moon shines so bright but I gotta dry these tears tonight  
Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer

Oh oh oh oh...

And I saw you with her  
Didn't think you would find another  
And my world just seemed to crush  
Shouldn't have thought that this would last

And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life  
And maybe I haven't moved on since that night

Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone  
But I'm lying on my bed thinking of you again  
And the moon shines so bright but I gotta dry these tears tonight  
Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer

As the sky outside gets brighter  
And my eyes begin to tire  
I'm slowly drowning

The memories of him  
And I know it shouldn't matter  
As my heart begins to shatter  
I'm left to wonder  
Just how it should have been yeah...

Louis was unmistakably impressed his mouth gaped in astonishment, "Wow, just...wow", he stammered not knowing what to giggled a bit in flattery, "you like that?", she asked innocently to which louis nodded to and let out a small,timid 'mm-hm', jessie giggled again.

"Well, thanks", she said having a little blush on her cheek...wait she was blushing how odd.

"Hey jess what's takin' so long?", Peaches suddenly yelled impatiently by the entrance.

"guess we should get going", jessie said

"yeah, lets".

**Well that's chapter 6 hope you liked it and sorry for being so late but again i'll try my best to keep going piece out kapatid (Brother)**


	7. Meet Devin

**Hey, guys I'm back with chapter six. The song used in chapter 5 was called 12:51 by Krissy and Erika YouTube it to listen and/or watch cuz it is a good song.**

**Anyways this is chapter six hope you enjoy. A special shout out to crexis the storyteller for helping on this chap. One of the char. on this chapter are not mine they belong to crexis the storyteller,_salamat _and _mabuhay _to you buddy :**D

Peaches waited impatiently for her friends outside of Louis' burrow, she was tapping her foot in annoyance, not that she was mad at them for taking too long, she was ticked off by Steffie's constant flirting with Ethan, that's right, the person that pressured her into turning her back on poor Louis, it was a miracle that everything that he had done wrong was still somewhat oblivious to her, in fact she was still into him despite everything about him that she deemed wrong, she still couldn't pull away from him, but who knows maybe,Ethan might see through Steffie's meaningless en devour and might go for her instead.

And then there was Steffie, the self-proclaimed 'Alpha girl' of the Bratt pack, Everyone sees her as the perfect person in the whole island, _'She's nothing but a gossipy flirt!'_, Peaches thought sickeningly, _'All face and no substance!'_, she added mentally, _'I swear, if i ever see her flirting around with Ethan again I'm gonna-'._

"Peaches..."

She suddenly heard a voice behind her, which made her snap out of her dark thoughts, and made her turn around only to see Louis and Jessie standing there looking at her curiously.

"Oh, hey guys, what took you so long?",she asked with a bit of bitternessin her tone, pushing the dark intensions at the back of her mind to focus on her friends.

"You don't wanna know", Louis said to which Jessie cringed at.

"Okay", Peaches said feeling a little awkward; an unnerving silence soon took over.

"So...", Jessie started, breaking the silence, "you guys wanna head to the falls?, it's still pretty hot", she suggested.

"Yeah, let's go", Peaches agreed.

"Lead the way", Louis said comically.

Jessie just rolled her eyes at him and beckoned them to follow her.  
as soon as they got there, they started to hear voices and talking, they  
looked at one another with confused looks they went closer to find out what was going on, when they were close enough they were met by an unexpected surprise. Ethan, The Bratt pack and some other animals were down there.  
Some of them were familiar and some were new faces, probably survivors of the shift that washed up at the shores of the island. Despite the fact that one of Peaches' arch enemies were down there too (particularly Steffie), she went down to get a better view of the new comers, having someone that she hates so much be in the same place with her isn't going to stop her from meeting and (possibly) making new friends.

Jessie and Louis lagged behind a bit, they begged Peaches to wait up a bit but somehow she couldn't hear them.

Efforts were trying to keep up to her,but soon made the two of them go tired,Peaches was just too fast.

Jessie accidentaly missed a step and made her lose her footing down the gravel path, luckily for her, Louis was just right next to her and he caught her hand just in time before she completely hit the straighten her out and made sure she was okay.

"Thanks Louis", she said, before realizing that Louis was still holding her hand, which made her blush a little.

"erm, Louis?", she looked at him then back to their intertwined knew what she meant and he quickly let her go, he moved his face to the side, thoroughly embarrased, Jessie did the same.

"We should get going", she said, feeling unusually warm, Louis just nodded, feeling awkward as gave each other shamefull glances, but once their eyes met they quickly looked the other way, with there cheeks burning up.

While the two of them were having their, well, shall we say 'momment' ,Peaches was nearing the crowd, hoping someone would greet her, 'I hope i look alright', she thought nervously, 'Last thing i need is a bad first impression', she added mentally.

There were different varieties of new comers ,some were big like Yaks and mammoths, others were birds and some were small mammals like molehogs and possums.

The new mamoths were so polite and friendly, every single one that Peaches passed by either greeted her with a hello or a hi or just smiled, to which she reacted to by waving her trunk at them and smiling back, and not just to acknowledge, but to actualy interact with them, and why wouldn't she?, they were making her day.

'I've got a good feeling about these guys', she thought , that good feeling was soon replaced by seething jealousy (exaggerating), when she saw Steffie talking to was about to go over there and confront Steffie and give her a peice of her mind...when this happened:

"Peaches!, oh my god you're here, i knew you'd make it", Katie suddenly bursted out of no where, which startled Peaches out of her in the same time she was kind of releived that she snapped out of it, being granted that someone that she trusted would be the one to do it, you see, out of the three members of the bratt pack, it was always Katie who'd take Peaches' side and always the one who would support her, but as a consequence for befriending her arch enemy, Steffie kicked her out of the Bratt pack, her exact words were: 'You wanna hang out with her?, then so be it, now, get out of my face you big suck up!'.Being kicked out from everything she knew, hurt her badly, but hearing Steffie say that, ultimately crushed , being the one with the most compassion for her friends, was left to pick up the peices of Katie's shattered feelings.

"Oh, hey kate!", Peaches said as cheerfully as she can, not wanting Katie to know her previous intention,but somehow, as if Katie could read her mind,she already knew her intented actions even before she greeted her,Then Katie gave her that accusing look (Busted!), as if she was saying 'oh come on!'.Peaches knew what her face expression meant, but acted as if it were never there, 'Oh my god, i hope she didnt saw that', Peaches thought nervously, but Katie's look -which now had intensified- says otherwise.

"What?", Peaches asked, still acting like she doesn't know,with that Kating gave her another look that said 'oh please!', Now knowing that she'd been caught, she sighed in defeat and gave Katie a shamefull look, at the same time Katie's current expression changed in one of compassionate understanding,She then motioned peaches to follow her...away from all that stress.

Once they were far enough,Katie pulled Peaches by the tusk, pulling her into a crowd of new comers, particularly mammoths."So..."Peaches started, "What are we doing here?", she asked, slightly ammused."You are going to meet up with some new people i met earlier and they going like you!", Katie concluded. Now being fully aware of what was going on, Peaches went into a frenzy of shaking, whilst trunk combing her hair and then checking her breath to see if it's fine.

"Hey,I just notice something, isn't Louis supposed to be with you ?", Katie asked out of the blue, peaches perked up in realazation, 'i just left them behind!', she thought shockingly."Sorry Katie but your friends are gonna have to wait, I gotta find Louis", Declared Peaches.

"Why?, whats wrong?, did something happen?", asked Katie. "I accidentaly left Louis and Jessie behind, argh!, i feel so ignorant right now, sorry Kate I really need to go",With that Peaches hastily walked away."Wait!", Katie yelled at Peaches who was gaining some distance now,Katie reluctantly followed her and tried to catch up, "Who's Jessie?!", Katie yelled again, but peaches still didnt hear her because of her distance.

Meanwhile,Louis and Jessie were doing their own sight seeing on their own species, they were recieving an ocassional 'hi's and 'hello's (well, Louis was, Jessie was being eyed on by several guys,which she wasn't really looking forward to). "Well, looks like someones a little fickle today", Louis mused, with the awkward predicament long forgotten, both of them relaxed in each othes just rolled her eyes at the comment, "The last thing I need is a couple of bulk headed idiots , droolin on me", she scowled, just then a guy molehog approached her with a smug face, probably had taken an interest in Jessie, but she just glared at him, and right before he was just about to say something..."NOT, INTERESTED!",Jessie said firmly, 'It's kinda refreshing to see that she can ruin someone else's day other than mine', Louis thought with a little grin on his face, from there, he spaced out a bit, still grinning but soon turns to a smile, "What are you lookin at?", she demanded at the poorly rejected boy, who walked away severely hurt. "Wow", Louis said whilst looking at the poor guy, giving him pity all the same, "If ever the occasion calls for it, remind me to never ask you out on anything", Louis told her. Jessie just smirked, "As if I'd ever say yes to anything you invite me in!", she scowled. "Oh well, maybe we- oof!", he never got to finish what he said, he was too busy talking with Jessie, he forgot to look where he was going and he hit something and fell to the ground.

"oh I'm sorry, you alright?", -okay, make that a someone-, a voice soon came into Louis' hearing, he looked up and saw a black figure a resembling mammoth's, he was black in color, his tusks were eggshell white and his top knot hair was all wild and spiked up, Louis had to crane his neck just to look at him, he was huge (again exaggerating, but still). "erm, yeah…but it's fine, Name's Louis and this is Jessie", Louis said, Jessie waved at him. "Devin, nice to meet you Louis; you too Jessie", Devin said.

"Louis!", a yell came from behind. "Peaches", Louis and Jessie yelled in unison.

Peaches went closer, Katie following behind, "There you are!, where've you been?", she asked, obviously worried, she then looked to where Devin was, "oh, erm, hey there, can I help you?", she asked.

"Oh, Peach, this is Devin, Devin this is Peaches, she's a friend of ours", said Louis. Peaches and Devin eyed each other for a moment, Louis, Jessie and Katie felt a little awkward tension between the two mammoths, then Devin thought enough was enough and smiled a bit to show he wasn't looking for trouble and decided to get closer, "Hi, it's nice to meet you Peaches", Devin said whilst holding out his trunk for her, Peaches looked at his outstretched trunk, and then looked at Devin himself, seeing that he wasn't meaning any harm (like he can do anything else!), she took his trunk into hers and shook it politely and smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too, Devin".

**And that was chapter 6, hope you enjoy (EVEN THOUGH NO ONE IS ACTUALY GONNA READ IT!).**

**Again I would like to thank 'crexis the story teller' for helping me with this story, it really helped me a lot thanks again man.**

**Please note that Devin does not belong to me.**

**Devin: I belong to Crexis the story teller and cookboss88 does not own Ice **

**Age.**

**Cookboss88: couldn't have said it any better myself *holds his fist up for a**

**Brofist***

**Devin: *gladly bumps with his trunk***

**Cookboss88: and that is all for this chapter see ya! **


	8. New friend, New feelings

**Hey, hey!, I am back! With chapter 7, and Just got home from watching "WWZ"! And it was In -wait for it...-credible! Incredible! Zombie guts flying all over the place! But don't take my word for it.**

**Anyways, this is chapter 7 hope you enjoy (that means you crexis).**

Later that noon, Peaches, Katie, Louis, Jessie, and now Devin, went for a walk down at the beach, considering the falls was already occupied. Jessie and Katie went near the shoreline with Louis, the tides were low today making it easier for the two girls to collect the mollusks that got left behind in the tide, to Louis' displeasure he was the one Jessie assigned to carry the shells that she deemed 'beautiful', Louis just did what he was told, he couldn't care less.

Peaches and Devin however were sitting near a shade of a palm tree, oddly enough the two had only talked for, what?, like an hour or two and they were immediately close, they talked about common likes and dislikes, favorites and surprisingly (cause non of the two felt awkward when talking about it), about relationships. "So", Peaches said, "What about your family?", she asked out of the blue. The moment was good and fine before that, now the giddy atmosphere was gone, replaced by an unnerving (and depressed) aura (Talk about a big turn off lolz!).

"Well" he began, "Back before the continents broke, I was in this huge herd, my father was patriarch, *sigh* but he passed away when I was younger", to that Peaches' eyes widened, "What was the cause of his death?", she asked out of pity, Devin pressed on, " He was a great father to me, he died trying to save us when a pack of sabers attacked.", Peaches got a little nervous, what would he think if he knew she actually lives with sabers and to top it all off, she had to explain the whole 'Uncle and Auntie' thing if ever he had to meet Diego and Shira.

"Me and my mom were devastated when he was gone, I was next in line to lead but I was practically a kid when it happened, so from there my mom took his place, but just until I as old enough.".

"That must've been pretty hard for you", said Peaches, Devin sighed, he then continued

"Years passed, my father's passing seem to flow by without notice, by then i was finally old enough to take my father's place, but then the whole splitting continents happened, and then rest was history", he finally finished, but Peaches suddenly thought of something, "What about your mom?", she asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it, too may memories", Devin said, sounding regret, eyes going misty but not dripping. Now Peaches wished that she never should've asked, "I'm sorry for...putting you through that", she said. Devin sniffled, then just smiled and shrugged, "It's alright, I mean you're gonna wanna haf'ta know somethin' about me sooner or later, right?", he asked.

"Well, it wasn't exactly the information I was expecting, if you know what I mean", she implied, her smile disappeared and she looked at him with complete sincerity.

"Hey, this might come out a little cheesy with the fact that we just met but, seriously, if ever you feel alone or hurt, just remember I'm right here", she said, thoroughly meaning it.

Devin smiled to that, "Thanks, I kinda needed that", Peaches smiled back.

"So", started Devin changing the subject completely, "what about you? What's your story?", Devin asked innocently. Peaches soon perked up when he asked this, telling him that she was in a mismatched herd didn't bother her, it was the sabers part that she dreaded knowing full well that her new acquaintance had a bad experience with sabers, but it also felt wrong to hide the truth behind her adoptive uncle and aunt, if she were to hide them, it kind of shows that she was ashamed of them.

"Well, just promise me that you'd try to understand what I'm about to say", she warned, Devin cocked his head to the side, he didn't dare to ask why, seeing her sincere face expression told him likewise, so he just nodded his head.

"Oh, dear god where do I start", she wondered nervously. She was just about tell the whole story to him, Devin can somehow see it in her eyes that told him something was wrong , by then he knew that there was something in her story that she didn't want him to know.

Peaches opened her mouth already to tell him everything about her and the herd. "hey, you two!", but then a mammoth who goes by the name Katie interrupted her, Devin and Peaches looked up to see Katie with Louis and Jessie trekking behind, then Peaches noticed something dangling from Katie's ears, it dawned on her that they were seashell earrings.

"OH,MY,GOD!", Peaches exclaimed, to which Devin and Louis flinched, she then squealed like a (One direction) fan girl and stood up to get a closer look at Katie's ear. "These are such gorgeous earrings!" Peaches said.

"Thanks!" Katie exclaimed.

"Hate you, so jealous!" , Said Jessie from behind.

"Thanks!", Katie said even louder.

"Where'd you get these?", Peaches asked.

"Its right over there, c'mon I'll show ya", Katie then beckoned her to follow.

"Jess wanna come with?", Peaches asked as she was walking off.

"As long as I get a ride, my feet are killing me", she then clutched her feet to prove her point.

"Hop on then!", Peaches said, offering her trunk to Jessie for her to climb on, she then put her attention to Devin and Louis, "What about you guys?", she asked.

The two boys, in hearing this, had their eyebrows furrowed and looked at one another, "Naw, I think we'll be fine just being here", Louis reassured her.

"Yeah, you girls have fun", Devin said.

"Awright, suite yourself", with that, Peaches walked off to Katie who as waiting for her by the shoreline, the two that got left behind waited for her to get out of earshot, mainly to talk amongst themselves.

Devin was the first to bring something up, "You know, seeing girls interact in their natural habitat is truly...", he then trailed off.

"Disturbing?, Deafening?, Awkward to the opposite gender because we no idea of what in the world they were talking about, and possibly, never will?", Louis suggested comically, to which Devin catched on and made him chuckle a bit, he then shrugged, "Yeah", Devin scoffed, "That sounds about right". Their conversation went on, while the girls that were on the shore were having their own topic to talk about, mainly about the seashell earrings that Katie found.

"So", Peaches began, "How do you do this again? She asked. She was holding a pinkish white scallop shell in her trunk; it was the same size as the ones that Katie found but unlike hers, the ones that Peaches found were a bit duller in color.

As the two girls continue to converge on their own business, Jessie couldn't seem to care less.

"Hey Jess", Katie called out to Jessie, who was staring out into the beach for some reason, she didn't hear Katie at first.

"JESSIE!" Katie shouted.

"Err...What?" Jessie finally snapped out of it and quickly turned to Katie.

Katie decided not to talk to her, instead, she looked to where Jessie was looking at, her eyes then stopped to the palm tree, where Devin and Louis were, her eyes then snapped back to Jessie and raised a brow at her.

"What were you looking at?" , Katie asked.

"I was err…It was nothing just, zoned out a bit there", Jessie said sheepishly.

Katie seemed to buy it, she then just shrugged and dropped the whole thing turned away, which relieved Jessie. She was, in truth, gazing at a certain someone by the palm tree, Louis to be exact, apparently the little incident that happened earlier that morning was still playing through her head. The way he held her hand just before she fell, 'he held my hand' that thought alone sent warm sensations to her face, and she didn't know why, which disturbed her on so many levels.

"Argh!, what is going on with me!", she screamed mentally as she continued to gaze at Louis who was still talking with Devin about something in particular, But somehow he felt the unnerving feeling that he was being watched; coincidentally he snapped his eyes to where Jessie was; She was still looking at him when he turned his eyes at her, seeing her standing there by the water's edge with the sunlight hitting the water and reflecting back to her face, he couldn't help but give off one of his 'admiring you' look at her, to which made Jessie blush to no end and made her look away in total flattery.

But unbeknownst to the two of them that a certain mammoth that goes by the name Devin, was watching the whole thing as it happened, it was rather amusing for him to watch the two mole hogs visually flirt with each other and tease Louis about it, 'Hmmm, I wonder' he thought mischievously.

**And that was chapter 7, hope all of you enjoyed!.**

**.**

**.**

**.BANANA!, sorry i just watched despicable me 2 and it was hilarious i hope you watched it yet.**

**Pls, do not forget to review and remember, Devin (Pears) does not belong to me and the Ice age franchise too.**

**Devin: I belong to Crexis the Story teller!.**

**Me: correct! you had just won a million dollars!**

**Devin: Really?!**

**Me: Nope, got ya!**

**Devin: Darn it!**


	9. Thoughts about Louis

** .sick...stupid dengue fever!, anyways, it's been a while since chap7, I'm sorry if this took long, my nose is still a little stuffy, but i can manage, anyways this is chap8, hope you enjoy.**

**and please, i'm begging you in the name of destiny's child pls,*getting on my knees* do not forget to review!...**

The sun began to fade into the horizon, the five of them were lounging under a tall palm tree, as they sit there gazing at the lowering sun, feeling the warmth of total serenity. Jessie gave out a soft sigh, feeling a little bit drowzy after the long day she had with her freinds, she was sitting in front of Katie, who was gazing out into the sea, watching the sun go down. Her eyes began to get heavy, she was fighting back the tempt of sleep, her head bobbing every now and then. She decided to just stare into the water and let her mind wander freely. She inhaled the sweet fresh air that blew from the ocean to the beach, making her eyes heavier than before and finally gave in to slumber.

Absent mindedly, she rested her head onto Louis' shoulder, who was sitting beside her and had already fell asleep minutes before. She sighed in content before dozing off, she scooted a little more against him and uknowingly snuggled under his chin. Out of instinct (and total comfort), Louis inched his head a little bit to his left, which made Jessie lean into him more than she already was. Now she was completely sleeping against him, her head just inches below Louis' neck and she doesn't even know it!. Louis inhaled deeply and exhaled through his nose, 'hm...lemon grass', he thought, having a relaxed grin creeping up his lips.

A slight breeze blew at the slumbering...'couple', Jessie shivered due to the cold draft, as a reaction, she snuggled even closer into Louis' chest, followed by quick wiff of her nose, 'hm...truffles', she thought. Liking the scent she started sniffing even more of him and leaning in just to get a little more.

Jessie's head quills were starting to tickle Louis' nose, he jerked his upwards and lightly scratched it, and as if he was awake, he landed his paw just barely inches from where Jessie's his nose made his drowziness fade bit by bit, in result, he opened his first, his sight was still a little fuzzy due to the process of just waking up, but as his eyes came to focus, he felt something, something...soft and warm, leaning at his side, he twisted his neck towards his shoulder and received an unexpected (yet, oh so cute), nose-to-nose contact with as if on cue, Jessie opened her eyes as well and was greeted by an eye full of Louis' face, surprisingly, niether pulled away from each other's presence, nor felt embarrased like last time, instead, they kept staring into each other's eyes, their snouts still keeping contact.

"Kiss me...", Jessie said out of the blue.

Strangely enough, Louis didn't question her command, he willingly leaned closer to her lips, she could feel his hot breath hit her face as he exhaled. She began to lean herself.

Time seemed to slow down, as the two of them savored the momment and ever so slowly their lips came closer...closer...closer...

"*gasp!*", Jessie's eyes opened up all of a sudden, she looked at he soroundings only to find herself back in her room inside her was all just a dream, a very realistic dream...a very, sensualy realistic took a second to ponder her thoughts about earlier this day and all she could remember was, well, everything. She then focused her mind on the dream or nightmare, she really couldn't decide what to make of particular scene played through her thoughts over and over again, 'Kiss me...', there it was again, the two words she said to Louis, she took a second to take it all in.

"What is happening to me?", she muttered to herself, putting her hands toward her face.

"Oh, I think I know...". Said a voice.

Jessie's eyes widened. "Who said that?!".

"Over here!", the voice said.

Jessie looked everywhere in her room, her eyes scanning every square foot of her room, nothing. "Man, I'm starting to hear voices".

"No you're not", came the voice again.

Okay, this is probably the moment where she started to get scared. "Okay, where are you!?", she demanded.

"Over here!, you blind mole rat!", the voice yelled.

Now Jessie can now clearly make out where the voice is coming from, she glanced to the corner of her room where her abalone shell mirror was. She reluctantly got off her bed and approched her mirror. She stood infront of it and she saw something that she would normaly see in her mirror: her own reflection.

"Well" she flatly said whilst looking away from the mirror, "this was stupid".

"YOU'RE STUPID!".

She gave a loud yelp of surprise before falling over and landing on her butt, she looked up at her mirror and there she saw, well, herself, only she wasn't sitting on the floor like she was doing, she was standing, her arms crossed and her right brow was 's jaw seemed to hit the floor as she gawked at her own 'reflection'.

"What?, you're just gonna sit there like a dead fish?", her 'reflection' asked.

Jessie snapped herself out of it and tried to stand up, she was at loss of words, she really didn't know what was happening.

"What is this?, who are you?!", Demanded Jessie.

"I'm you, you big dummy!". Said the reflection.

"No!, I'm me".

"Oh, so What am I then?".

"I don't know!".

"THEN SHUT YER TRAP AND LET ME TELL YOU!".

"*goes silent*".

"Good, now let me introduce my self. I am the deepest side of your feminine concious".

Jessie tilted her head, indicating that she did not get it, to which made her 'feminine concious' sigh in total annoyance.

"I'm-that-part-of-your-brain-that-makes-you-fall-f or-boys-and-tells-you-how-to-act-like-a-girl!", she explained flatly.

"Oh, then why didn't you just say so?".

"*ultimate face-palm*".

"Wait, if you are what you claim to be then...prove it ".

"Okay then, One word: truffles".

"'Truffles'?, *remembers the dream* OH GOD, you are me".

"Unfortunately".

"*rolls her eyes*, what do you want from me?".

"I'm here to tell you that you are...in love".

Jessie was barely able to supress her laugh, her, in love?, of all the people?.

"You can laugh all you want, I'm just tellin' ya the truth".

"*still chuckling,*, okay miss, 'feminine concious'", Jessie said in mock sarcasm.

"Who am I in love with?".

"Simple, Louis".

"Yeah, right!".

"Don't beileve me?".

"Then prove it then".

"Oh, so you don't remember saying *mocking* 'Oh, Louis, kiss me!, please, take me in your arms and kiss me' ".

"*angry*okay first of all, I said prove it not ,push it, second, I Did NOT say that".

"The dream says otherwise".

"So what?, it was just a dream, it meant nothing".

"Well, to me it does".

"But we're the same person".

"EXACTLY!, but you being in denial isn't really working for the both of us".

"I'm not in denial, in fact, I'm not denying anything".

"You're denying your heart".

Jessie became speechless for a moment, is it really true?, the once fiesty, independent and strong girl like herself fell in love?.

"Well, this is Louis we're talking about, I know absolutely nothin' about love", she admitted.

"So, you do admit it".

"I don't know...".

"Don't worry, that's why I'm here".

"Well, what can you do?, you're inside my head".

"*angst* yeah sure get technical, but that wasn't what I meant".

"Then what do you mean?".

"I meant I'm here to help you establish your feelings towards Louis".

"Okay, I'm all ears".

"Okay first, tell me what do you like about Louis?".

Jessie pondered her thoughts for a moment, trying to look for a specific trait that he found in Louis that she deemed likeable.

"Well...", her reflection asked impatiently.

"Yeah...I got nothin'".

"Seriously?, nothing?, c'mon dig deep".

"Well, oh, I know that he plays a guitar".

"And you like that about him?".

"I was never the girl who could resist a guy with a guitar, what makes you think I can resist one now?".

"Okay, fair point, what else?".

"Well, what about the time he caught me while I was falling?".

"You mean the one that you almost flatened him?"

"No, that was just an accident, it happened the day we met Devin".

"Oh, that one".

"Yeah, *sighs*, he was so strong but still gentle".

"See what I mean, you're falling for him again".

"But, I can't help but feel that this is wrong".

"What do you mean?".

"I mean I've only known the guy for like, what?, three days, and I'm already in love with him, isn't that kind of rushing things?".

"Well, then let me ask you this: is he worth it? ".

Jessie took a moment to think about that, in a way she was right, maybe she was jumping to conclusions, maybe this isn't love...maybe it's something else, but hey, who said love takes time?.

"I don't know, I really don't wanna embarrass my self".

"Then take your time, the more you know of him, is the more you know you love him".

"Well, can we not call it love just yet?, I mean it's only been three days, can I just start with a simple crush?".

"It doesn't matter what you call it, as long as it comes from your heart".

"Okay, thank you".

"You're welcome, now wake up...".

Jessie's surroundings soon desolves around her, the words 'wake up' kept on echoeing through her thoughts, everything became blurry, but little by little she can make out a face and the echoeing became more clearer, her eyes soon came into focus, she relised that she was looking straight into Louis' eyes and his staring back at her.

"C'mon, Jessie wake up it's time to go home", whispered Louis.

Jessie fluttered her eyes to get the sleep off them, she looked around and saw that she was back in the same palm tree where she fell asleep, 'it was all just another dream', she thought.

"Comfy?", Louis asked all of a sudden.

Jessie didn't get his question at first but she soon came to realise that she was still leaning against him just like before, her cheeks began to burn up and she quickly moved away from him, looking at the opposite direction for fear of dying of embarrassment.

"C'mon guys, let's go, I don't wanna be late", said Peaches, coming out of nowhere.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm just gonna walk Jessie home", declared Louis.

Jessie's ears perked up after she hearing that, 'he wants to walk me home?, that is so sweet', she thought.

"Okay, you guys be safe",said Peaches, as she heads off, with Devin trailling behind, who had volunteered to walk her home, Katie had already gone home by herself since her place wasn't as far as it was, just a ten minute walk from the beach to her place.

"C'mon let's go", Jessie said.

Louis offered his paw for her to hold, she reluctantly took hold of it, her cheeks turning red under her fur. 'Oh, dear god if this is another dream please don't let me wake up', she thought.

"Lead the way", Louis said with a charming smile.

Jessie smiled back and started to walk off, with Louis' hand intertwined with hers, swaying back and forth as they walked together as if they were really a couple.

**Aawww ain't that sweet?, Louis walking Jessie home, whelp that's chap 8 hope you enjoy P.S: I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE AND/OR DEVIN.**

**Greetings from the Phillippines: Cookboss88.**


	10. A Walk to Remember

**Not much to say** **right now so….here's chapter** 9

It was a very quiet night, Devin had asked Peaches if he could walk her home. He didn't know what was going through his mind when he had asked but it seemed the most gentlemanly thing to do at the moment. But he soon regreted that decision because of the awkward silence that immidietly got to them; but you can't blame him, after all they've only just met this morning so there wasn't much for them to talk about.

'Well, this was stupid' he thought dryly as he took a sideways glance at Peaches, he noticed that she was being really silent, so much that it unerved him.

He needed to say something, anything!

"So..." he winced slightly after immediately realizing how dumb that sounded, but he was able to shrug it off

"Are we almost there yet?", he asked

"Why, getting tired already?"

"Well no, it's just that don't your folks get mad at you for coming home this time of night?"

"Don't worry, it's been like fifteen minutes after sunset, I don't need to be home for forty-five more minutes", she explained.

Nothing more was said after that, it started to get quiet again as they walked down the sandy path. Peaches had earlier decided to take a shortcut that passes through the beach and going through a straight bee line that leads to the herd's clearing. She thought it would save time and energy rather than bushwhacking through bushes in the forest. Plus it would keep Peaches away from her guilty possum pleasure of swinging from tree to tree if Devin was going to be with her, he would flip if he ever saw her doing that. To why she had agreed to him if he could walk her home, she had no clue. Not that she doesn't want him around, it's just that she still doesn't know what to say to him yet, after hearing what he had gone through his whole life, she just felt sorry for him, poor guy all alone now.

She stole herself to look at him, 'Well, it was really sweet of him to ask', she thought as a smile crept up her lips.

"Hey, Devin"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you wanted to walk me home?", she asked

"Well, I just thought that it was getting late and I don't know what goes on after dark so..."

"So you'd walk me home because you're afraid that something bad might happen to me?", she finished for him, Devin gave her a nod.

"How thoughtful of you. Thanks Dev"

"You're welcome, I just wanted to make sure that my friend got home safely", he told her. Minutes passed before he remembered what she had called him. He couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"What's so funny?", Peaches asked.

" 'Dev' huh?, is that gonna be my new nickname from now on?", he asked in mid chuckle.

"Yes, now deal with it"

"Okay, 'Ms. Fruity' ", he countered

"Oh no you didn't"

"Oh yes I did, now deal with it ", he copied

They both shared a laugh as they continued on their way, little by little they started to get used to each other's company. They talked about simple stuff, the never ending twenty questions of one's self, favorite color, food, pass times and so on. Currently they were talking about their fears.

"Okay, I was never the one to stand spiders", Devin admitted, Peaches couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Seriously?"

"Why not?, eight legs, six eyes and sharp fangs really creep me out"

"Well, that's reasonable. Okay, I...cannot stand being trapped", she admitted.

"Claustrophobic?"

"Well, I'm a big girl, a big girl needs her space", she said

It was then they started to hear talking and giggling, which made them stop in their tracks. Peaches could hear the voices near the shoreline, she turned her vision to the shore and there they were. Steffie and Ethan, snuggling into each other's fur. Peaches wasn't really that close from where they are but she could make out the word "babe" from Ethan, which hurt her deeply but then she saw Steffie started to lean into him for a loving trunk lock, and that killed her (metaphorically I mean). Some part of her told her to go down there and beat Steffie to a pulp but she knew better than that. Streaks of tears began to slowly run down her cheeks, she couldn't bare to see more of this so she dashed off, leaving a confused Devin behind. Devin eventually caught up to her.

"Peaches, you alright?", he asked but didn't get an answer, she just looked away from him, her hair covering the side of her face.

"Peaches, what's wrong?", he asked as he held her right tusk and motioned her to look at him, what he saw next had put a steak through his heart, for the first time he saw her crying. A soft whimper escaped her lips.

"Hey, hey everything's gonna be okay", he soothed, she let another whimper before burying her face into his broad shoulder, Devin could hear an inaudible sound coming from her, he could barely make out the words 'it hurts' from her. He lift his trunk towards her face to remove the remaining salt water from her cheek.

"C'mon, that's enough. You're gonna be fine, I'm right here and I'll always be", he whispered.

Peaches' sobs soon subsided and was now replaced by tiny sniffles, she remained at his side minutes into their walk, she was able to breath normally again so she didn't need Devin's supportive shoulder by now.

"Peaches, care to tell me what happened back there?", Devin suggested Peaches hesitated for a bit, but she soon found the strength to talk.

"That...guy" she dared not to say his name, "Back there, I used to have this huge crush on him...", he didn't know why, but Devin felt a little upset when he found out that she liked someone else.

"To me he was perfect, he's handsome, fully groomed and most of all popular. But there was one small defect in him, he was really stuck up, I didn't realize that until it was too late. You see about a week ago, he invited me to take a walk with him and his friends..."

She went over the details on how he pressured him into saying Louis wasn't her friend, which took Devin by surprise.

"I was so stupid back then, I almost lost my best friend just because of him. And then there was Steffie", she said in broiling rage, her trunk balled up in anger as if she wanted punch someone. "The self-proclaimed 'Queen of the island'. She was nothing but a gossipy tramp!, all face and no brain, goes the same for their group of bullies 'The Brat pack' as we call them".

"These guys must've been real jerks to you and Louis"

"Oh tip of the ice berg!", she scoffed

"You know", he looked her in the eyes before resuming, "If they really are what you say, then why can't you just ignore them?", he asked

"I can't, they live in this island too, remember? And this place isn't big enough for all of us, so I can't get away from them", she said

"Well, does that mean you have to listen to everything say?, Peaches, these people are nothing compared to you", he told her

"I think it's the other way around"

"Why do you think that?"

"They keep calling me a freak"

"I don't see anything wrong with you", he pointed out

'Oh Dev, if only you knew', she thought before saying

"It's not me"

"Well whatever it is I'm sure it's nothing to be ashamed of. Like my mother used to tell me, 'if they cannot find anything that's good in you, then maybe they should try to find everything that's wrong with them' "

"She must've been a headstrong mammoth"

"Yeah. *sigh* look, if any of those Brat pack people ever bother you, even that Stefani girl-"

" 'Steffie' ", she corrected, "her name is Steffie"

"Okay, even that 'Steffie' girl, just go straight to me and I'll take care of them"

"What, are you gonna hurt her or something?"

"Or something, yes. Hurt her?, no sir, that would go against everything that my father had taught me"

"Wow, your parents really made an impression on you"

"Yeah, well that's what you get for being the son of the head patriarch, Respect and good manners are everything to you"

"Well, look at you, being Mr. Goodie two shoes"

"Okay first all, never call me that, I can be a real delinquent when I want to, and secondly I just do what's good for me and everyone around me because it's the right thing to do"

"*rolls her eyes at him* of course it is... Mr. Goodie"

"Seriously, enough with the names"

"Sorry...Hey Dev, thanks"

"For what?"

"For being here, if I went on my own and I saw those two I could've done something I might have regretted"

"You're Welcome"

Meanwhile at the herd's clearing, Manny was as usual, pacing back in forth, wondering where Peaches was, Ellie couldn't help but roll her eyes at her husband's frantic paranoia. She trotted up to him and locked her trunk with his; it always calms him down when she does this.

"Manny, she's fine. She's just running a little late that's all", she said

"But Ellie, I specifically told her to be home exactly an hour after sunset, and it's been well over an hour now", he told her

"You don't think she's..."

"No Manny, I don't think she's in any kind of trouble"

"And besides", Sid joined in after popping out of nowhere

"Louis is with her", he said.

A full moment had passed when they started to hear voices talking to each other, one being recognized as Peaches, the other (being Devin) was foreign to them. Minutes later Peaches was seen walking into the clearing with Devin following behind, seeing that his daughter was now home gave Manny a pang of relief, but as soon as he saw Devin, his 'Defense' mode triggered, here we go again.

"Hey, sweetie. You're late", he said sternly as he approach the two, his gaze met Devin's.

"And you are?", he asked Devin.

"Oh uh, this is Devin. Devin, this is my dad Manny"

"Its Sir. Manfred to you", he said threateningly to Devin

"it's nice to meet you sir", curtsied Devin as he stuck out his trunk for a formal trunk shake

"Pleasure", Manny said dryly as he took hold of Devin's trunk, he forcefully crushed it making Devin cringe at the pain.

"Okay, dad you can let go now" Peaches told Manny who let go of his death grip on Devin's trunk.

"Hi", Ellie greeted, looking a little apologetic, "I am so sorry about my husband's behavior, he can really be untrusting to new people, I'm Ellie by the way, Peaches' mom"

"Please to meet you ma'am", he said

"Oh don't be so formal, call me Ellie instead".

It wasn't long after Sid came up to them to introduce himself.

"Hey there, name's Sid", he greeted

"Er... pleased to make your acquaintance", Devin said half-heartedly, the sloth's appearance seemed weird to him, a sloth hanging around with a family of mammoths?. He was put out of his daze when he suddenly got pelted by pebbles.

"Crash!, Eddie!. Knock it off!", scolded Ellie who looking up to a branch that was above them. Devin looked up also, only to see the possum twins hanging from a branch with reeds in their paws.

"I'm sorry, my brothers can really be pests sometimes", Ellie said

"Beg pardon?", Devin said, thinking if he heard that right, a possum and a mammoth being siblings? He looked to Peaches for an explanation.

'Oh darn, I knew there was I forgot to tell him!', Peaches thought

"Devin, there is something I should've told you before I brought you here", she admitted

"Hey guys, we're back from our fishing trip!", a gruff voice called out from behind her.

"Speak of the devil", Peaches muttered under her breath.

Devin's eyes widened as he saw two sabers walk into the clearing with fish in their pallets.

'Well, he's bound sooner or later, one way or another, so what the heck!", she thought before calling out,

"Hi Uncle Diego and Aunt Shira!", she greeted

'She did NOT just say that!", Devin thought

"So Devin, meet the herd", Peaches introduced, Devin took a trembling step back, this was...too much for him to process, he didn't know what to say or how to react to all this. He was about to say something but Ellie suddenly came up to him.

"Well Devin, since you're here, would you like to stay for dinner?", she offered

"Oh uh, no thanks ma'am, I think I'm good, I was about to leave anyways"

"No, please. We insist"

He took another glance at the mismatched herd, Peaches' face seem to stand out from most of them, her eyes looked desperate as if she was pleading him to stay.

"Erm, Okay", he said half heartedly, in the same time giving Ellie a smile the best that he can conjure before she shuffled off.

This is gonna be one heck of a night.

During the whole ordeal, Devin couldn't seem to focus on his food, he was too busy inspecting his 'situation'. If he'd look to his left, he could see the two sabers affectionately feeding each other fish and nuzzling each other after each bite of fish they took, giving Devin the impression that they were a couple. He could also see Sid with Granny who was ordering his grandson to chew a pear for her. He suddenly felt the uncanny feeling that he was being stared at, he looked back to his front only to meet up with Manny's death glare, he didn't have anything in his mouth but seeing Manny's unnerving leer made him gulp.

"Devin"

Peaches caught his attention out of the blue

"You Okay?, you're not touching your food"

All of a sudden, all eyes were on him, Devin can literally feel the awkward getting thick with each passing second; he took another moment to collect himself before...

"*sigh* look, I really need to get this off my chest, I can't say this without offending anyone but I really wanna know how-"

"How three mammoths, two sabers, two possums and a pair of sloths be in the same herd?", Shira finished for him, to which Devin nodded to.

"We get that a lot ", they all said in unison

"Well, how did all...this happen?", he asked gesturing to all of them.

"It's kind of a long, confusing, insane story", Diego said.

They soon started to tell him from the very beginning, from how their herd was formed, how they saved pinky, going to the flood and the dinosaurs and right to end of the continental drift. After It was over, Devin was dumb struck by the sound of their story, his mouth agape as if it could touch the floor. He regained his strength to talk minutes later.

"That, is...I don't know what to say really...I'm gonna have to let that sink in for a few minutes, coz...", he stammered

"Naw, you'll get used to it", said Shira.

"I used to think that it was a start of a bad joke"

"But enough 'bout us, what about you?", Sid suggested

"Yeah, what's your story kid?", asked Diego

"Well me?, nah... let me save you the sob story of poor 'Ol Devin the mammoth", the whole, minus Peaches, leaned a little bit closer to him, ready to listen. Devin couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at their enthusiasm, he sighed loudly before beginning.

"Before the whole continent broke up, even before I was born, my father Wilson, was a head patriarch of a huge herd mammoths, he was in his early prime years when he met my mother Sylvia. She was injured in a forest fire when one my dad's herd-mates found her, eventually my dad had to take her in the herd; she had nowhere else to go. Little by little they started to fall in love with each other, long story short, I came along. I was a good kid, I followed and did what I was told, my parents can never be more proud of me", he smiled at the memory of his parents.

"*sigh* but then everything changed, I was turning seven years old when it happened. My father, passed away, he died saving me and my mom when...a pack of sabers attacked our herd"

Diego and Shira got worried looks on their faces as they heard this, Devin noticed their reactions. "No it's fine, I don't blame you", he reassured them before continuing.

"I was so devastated when he had died, I've learned in a very young age that the things that you held near and dear to you can never be permanent. My mom couldn't seem to move on, but when she did, she was never the same mother that I've known, she used to be very happy and optimistic but ever since my dad passed away, I never saw her smile anymore. As time passed eleven years later, she passed away because of a sickness, the last words she told me were the only things she left behind for me, but it was worth hearing, she told me that I was destined to lead the herd my father protected so dearly and right before she was gone, she gave me the most sweetest and priceless smile that she'd ever made, the last one she'd ever make."

By then Peaches could see his eyes getting misty. Everyone felt the sadness that resonated throughout the clearing, even Manny felt remorse for him.

"It was then I realized the deep responsibility my parents had left me with, but I knew I was ready, they've taught me everything I need to know about leading and defending a herd. But fate had a different plan in mind, instead of letting me fulfill my parents' last wish; it pulled a very nasty trick on me by destroying the whole continent. It tore the whole herd apart, literally.

All of my parent's teachings, all the blood sweat and tears that they've shed, were all wasted. And now look at me, I have nothing now", he concluded.

"Well, not necessarily", Peaches said. "You have me"

"What?", Devin and Manny asked in unison.

It was then Peaches knew her mistake, making her blush slightly.

"Okay, let me rephrase that", she said as she stood up.

"Look, Dev, you may say that you have nothing, but seriously, look around you. Every single member of this herd use to think that they have nothing to look forward to in life, but now look at them; some of them had found love *looks at Diego and Shira *, some of them had reunited with old relatives *looks at Sid and Granny* and just recently, one of them just had a major realization that if she did not realize it earlier, she could've made the greatest mistake she'd ever make".

"What are you saying?", Devin asked

"I'm saying, that you should join the herd", she declared

"What?/!", Devin and Manny shouted again in unison.

"Yeah, why not?", Ellie pitched in, soon being followed by a roar of agreements, but Manny begged to differ.

"No. No. No, final answer is No!", he declared

"Oh c'mon Manny!, have a soul for once", Shira said

"Yeah, I mean seriously, the poor kid's all alone now!", Diego backed her up.

"Do I got a say in this?", Devin asked, everyone calmed down after that.

"First and most importantly, Peaches that is very kind of you but I'm not in need of anyone's help. Secondly, I'm not entirely alone, well not anymore anyways", he said

"Well, have you got any place to stay yet?", Sid asked

"Yes, actually I have, just three days ago I found an empty den a mere fifteen minute walk from the falls, the neighbors are pretty nice"

"Well, you already know where we are dear, so if you ever need anything just ask us", said Ellie

"Thank you"

"Okay!", exclaimed Manny, successfully changing the subject entirely, "It's really getting late and we really should get some shut-eye"

"Time for me to go home then", Devin said

"I'll see you off", Peaches volunteered as he followed him toward the exit of the clearing. Believing that they were alone Devin tried to strike up a conversation with her

"So, its er...really surprising to that your herd has, 'variety' "

"Yeah, they're really something else"

"Yeah...You...you are something else"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You really wanted me to live with you?"

She blushed under her fur

"Well, yeah...seeing that your life isn't really a bowl of cherries, and it was never was if you ask me. So I figured that...maybe you deserve another chance"

"Another chance at what?"

"To live again. To have something to look forward to everyday"

"You already did", she gave him a baffled look

"How? And when?"

"Remember what you told me this morning at the beach?. You said that you said that if I ever needed someone to talk to you'd always be there, and that's what I'm gonna look forward to"

"Looking forward to talking to me?"

"No, I'm looking forward to seeing you there when I truly need you, to have that someone I can trust. You know, when I first set foot on this island I never actually thought I'd live till today, I had no food, no shelter, not even friends or family. But then I met you, you're the very first person to ever show me any kindness in a long time, and just for that I'm really grateful"

"Okay, what else are grateful for?"

"*chuckles* c'mon don't make me push further"

"I'm waiting"

"*sigh* fine. Something to look forward to? Done. Something to live for?, its somewhere in there, I don't know what it is yet, but I'm willing to find out", he looks into her eyes

Peaches knew this next one was going to be a big gamble for the both of them, but she was going to take the risk, knowing in the end that it might be worth it -emphasis on 'might'- "then let me help you", she said

"How?"

"*deep sigh* kiss me...on the lips"

Devin was taken aback by her request

"That's...a little strange", he said, still looking into her eyes

"So what?, my whole family's strange"

"Why?, why do you want me to kiss you?"

"I don't know, but if you do, you'd be the very first that ever did "

He took a moment to think about what she said, an idea suddenly popped in his mind. He decided to play with her a bit

"Well if you don't know, then you owe me a reason to why I should. Don't get me wrong, but I would never turn down a kiss from any girl, only if I know that she was a very special girl then I really need turn her down. So until then, your kiss..." he leaned closer to her ear which made her face flare up. Ever so gently, he whispers into her ear

"Is gonna have to wait", he said coyly, making her cheeks burn hotter, so much that he could feel it radiate on his face, he couldn't help but stifle a laugh at her current state. He pulled away from her ear and turned around the opposite direction.

"See you around", he said as he left to go home, snapping her out of it. Knees trembling, cheeks still burning and a heavy feeling started to build up in her chest. She managed to shrug it off as she made her way to her sleeping branch.

Her tail looped around it, now she was completely hanging by her tail. She calmed down as her breathing slowly relaxes, bringing her closer to sleep. Before her eyes completely close, she muttered something under her breath that made her blush for the final time before slipping to unconciousness.

"Devin"

Devin walked silently towards his den, the events of tonight still fresh in his mind.

'Kiss me', it echoed in his thoughts, that sweet serenade of a voice that he came to admire. Suddenly, something semi-hard and furry hit him in the top of his head. Instinctively he caught it with his trunk as it bounced off his head. Getting a closer look, he came to realize that he was holding a ripe pink peach fruit. Upon seeing it, his thoughts brought back to Peaches, he couldn't help but laugh at the mere coincidence of it all.

"* looking up into the heavens* very funny mom and dad, quite original", he said sarcastically. He took another glance at the peach he was holding, he smirked to himself before giving it a gentle peck of his lips.

"Sweet dreams", he whispered

He settled it down by the base of the tree that it fell from before walking off.

**Aww isn't that sweet?**

**Devin: Phew!, that was too close**

**Peaches: What's too close Devin?**

**Devin: Oh nothing, just nothing**

**Peaches: You still owe me a kiss**

**Cookboss: Mark my words Peaches you will get that kiss…. On an unrelated note; I am sorry for taking too long on this chapter, my laptop broke down so I needed a new one. Anyways, this wraps it up for chapter 9 hope you liked it. Pls do not forget to put a review.**

**Devin: Cookboss88 does not own me and/or any of the Ice Age characters. I came from Crexis the Story Teller**

**Greetings from the Philippines: Cookbos88**

**PS. Does anyone here know how to join a community?**


End file.
